Talk:WataMote Chapter 165/@comment-3434177-20191001042023/@comment-3434177-20191002035356
"I suspect they each (Mako/Asuka) have very different motivations - Mako seems attracted not to controling any old person just for the sake of it: only people she sees a need to 'fix.' Yoshida, Minami and Yuri all have very unique sorts of disfunctions (or are viewed as such by 'the masses.') The irony is I think she became put off by how *functional* Tomoko became. Minami and Yuri seem to both have deeper problems, and Yoshida - well, who doesn't have fantasies of taming the bad girl?" You could have a point here, Mako is the kind of easygoing girl or whom relating with other is easy task, but even with all that, it's been sort of a strange how much effort she has invested to spend time with Yoshida, initially I wanted to think that because Yuri was hanging out more with Tomoko, that pushed Mako to getting closer with Yoshida, and trip to No-Disneyland helped out in that. But after all those mails in suspension period, that brought out mixed signals to me. As you said, Mako can be the kind of girl attracted to people with dysfunctions, Yuri being an introvert loner, Yoshida as a raging lacking-in-foreseeing goals, and Minami (seriously, why is Mako friend of Minami?), and that could also support Yuri's guess about Mako aiming to be a teacher, after all, she would be currently dealing with the considered the troublesome ones. And there is the 'dark-lens-vision', though, when one initially could have thought Mako is a full kind hearted girl, there are also events which puts to one to question that statement. *Ditching Yuri for being her group mate in the Kyoto trip at very last moment, even when she knew perfectly Yuri had not any other friends, though seeing how dependent her and pathetic Minami is, I guess Mako had kinda of justification there. *She knows perfectly the mean side of Minami (if it's really she got any good side in her), and with all that, she doesn't do anything of tough-love for fixing that problem, she just acts in her kind behavior and she doesn't say things to Kibako in her face. *She told Yuri of Ogino's warning about not contacting Tomoko x Yoshida, but even so, it wasn't enough with waiting until first night for her messaged only Yoshida, and yes, I know perfectly Mako isn't as closer to Tomoko as Yuri, Nemo, and Asuka are, but I say, even Akane messaged to her, and she not even is friend of Tomoko. Basically, she lied to her best friend. *And it already I touched the Yoshida's affair, yes, it's 3rd year, she isn't the kind of person with strong motivation for studying in her, and the time before graduation is running out, as well as Mako probably has good intentions, but she could be end up pushing too much to Yoshida in the affair of choosing a career. Don't misunderstand me, I don't hate Mako, it's more, there are so few characters in Watamote who are of my disliking (Minami, Komiyama), however, by similar way than with Asuka, of whom I wrote so many walls of text about her in the past, I try to understand Mako's character, and of course, I'm not going to say there is a forced and appeared from nowhere shipping such as so many haters in 4 chan remark over and over.